


Experimental

by unconventionaled



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventionaled/pseuds/unconventionaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine's never going to admit this, but honestly she really likes Elena in that dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheneedstobeprotected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/gifts), [feedmyflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedmyflame/gifts).



> This is for tumblr. You all know who you are.

For a while they’re both living in the Salvatore boarding house.

On paper, it wouldn’t work, but Elena doesn’t have a house now and Katherine never had a place to stay in Mystic Falls (no one wants to have her living in a hotel or motel, far too many unsuspecting victims to snack on) so the Salvatore house it is. It’s not like there aren’t enough bedrooms – there are. More than enough, for four different vampires. And occasionally guests, given the total lack of parental supervision in Mystic Falls. But mostly it’s the four of them and they get on alright by pretending that they don’t have supernatural senses of hearing or smell and by rigidly adhering to the rule that no one is allowed to trigger Stefan with excessive bloodletting. The last rule is mostly just for Katherine, and they all know it.

 Despite the obvious tensions that come from brothers who have both loved both of the women in the house and also both the women in the house being identical, they actually settle into a fairly comfortable rhythm, the kind where Elena doesn’t flinch every time Katherine brushes up against her and Damon and Stefan don’t spend all their time trying to out-glare each other. Surprisingly, it’s Katherine who does the most work to make things livable, just by being so utterly comfortable that it’s impossible for everyone else not to slip into ease too. She walks around barefooted and usually with enough clothing on that everyone can refrain from staring or avoiding her too overtly, and slowly the others follow suit. Damon manages to look at Katherine without overt hate staining his gaze and Elena wanders about in short, pretty dresses that make the others wonder if maybe she’s feeling more happy or free.

She’s wearing one of said dresses when Katherine corners her. Or, well, she takes her hostage. Captive. Something like that. All Elena knows is that one moment she’s walking down the hall, barefoot, hair loose and unstraightened, going… nowhere, really, just kind of walking because she doesn’t have any plans for the day. The next moment, there are soft, strong fingers wrapped around her wrist and she’s tugged inside a random bedroom and pinned against the door.

Pure instinct acting for her, Elena shoves out, a throw that would have broken the spine of a human and doesn’t even manage to hit her assailant. “Calm down,” a voice Elena knows as well as her own (because it’s identical), demands.

She pauses, takes a good look at the woman in front of her. It’s just Katherine, but assuming that Katherine is ever “just” anything is dangerous, so Elena remains wary. “Katherine, what are you-?”

 “Just shut up.” Katherine presses her back against the door again and leans in, so close that Elena has to resist the urge to close her eyes and shiver. It’s just like looking in a mirror, almost, so being face to face with Katherine shouldn’t be so hypnotic, but it is. Then Katherine bites her lip. 

It’s unexpected and savage and certainly not a kiss, more of a brutal taking, so Elena can’t explain why it makes her shudder, the blunt press of Katherine’s teeth into her lower lip. She spares only a moment to think about how messed up it is that she’s effectively just thought of herself as hot, because Katherine’s hands are at her waist and her mouth’s moved down to her neck and thinking is really overrated anyway. She wants to say something or push Katherine away, but apparently she doesn’t want it that much. Katherine bites and licks a trail down Elena’s neck, stopping just at the top of her breasts where the dress begins and then dropping to her knees, causing Elena to hiss in displeasure.

Her annoyance is almost immediately relieved by Katherine ducking beneath the hem of her dress and returning to the contact between mouth and skin, this time on Elena’s inner thigh. The kisses straddle the line between rough and soft perfectly, and Elena’s knees buckle just a little. Whether this is a function of their bodies being identical or the result of over five hundred years sexual experience, she couldn’t begin to guess, but more pressing is the wetness she can feel gathering between her legs and the sharpness of desire deep in the pit of her stomach. Elena hadn’t actually known it was possible to go from vaguely turned on (the vampire norm) to actively aroused so quickly, but it makes sense that if anyone should be able to flip that switch as if without effort, it’s Katherine. “Seriously, what are you doing?” she asks, but her voice is a lot less authoritative than she wants, a lot more breathy.

Katherine reappears from beneath Elena’s dress, raises her eyebrows as arrogantly as anything. “I believe I told you to shut up,” she purrs. “Just stay still.”

Normally Elena would object but Katherine started this and the time to speak up was before she wanted it and also she’s just the tiniest bit curious what this is about anyway. Katherine, though they live together, does not tend to show a lot of interest in her, so this is notably out of character. Plus, her mouth on Elena’s thighs, just close enough to her pussy to make her shudder but not giving her even a whisper of contact is… well.

After a few minutes of this, though, she growls and reaches beneath her dress for Katherine’s hair, impatient. With obnoxious psychic powers, Katherine interrupts the path of her hands, curling her own fingers through Elena’s and pushing her hands back against the door, the shove accompanied by a sharp nip to her leg. Against all sense, the bite has Elena rolling her hips forward into nothingness, demanding a touch Katherine isn’t giving. The snarky little laugh that floats up only annoys Elena further, because Katherine started this and dammit she’s going to finish it. But before she can register her irritation, Katherine’s hands slip free of Elena’s and she presses a single finger against Elena’s pussy through her panties. 

It’s far too little contact, but when she curls the digit against Elena’s clit, inching it up and down a few times, Elena groans. Katherine can feel her wetness through the thin fabric barrier and she runs the pads of her fingers over Elena’s pussy a few more times, just to relish the dampness, the certain advantages to knowing exactly what will turn Elena on. Without warning, she hooks her fingers into the waistband of Elena’s panties and pulls down. 

All too eagerly, Elena steps out of her underwear, leaving it in Katherine’s hands along with her sanity as her doppelganger places her mouth just to the left of her cunt, laving the soft skin with her tongue in a way that is frustratingly sensitive and inefficient. Elena’s just about to protest when Katherine flicks the tip of her tongue over Elena’s clit, and her complaint turns to a moan. One of Katherine’s fingers slides up into Elena’s pussy while the other finds her hip, keeping her pressed against the door as she assaults Elena’s clit, too much too hard too fast. The overstimulation makes it somehow exactly right and Elena trembles under her touch.

Katherine slowly uses her fingers, fucking Elena at a pace that would be agonizing were it not for the ferocity of her mouth on her clit, which causes Elena to shudder and whine, eyes closed and teeth digging into her own lip. All of a sudden, Katherine switches, her tongue delving into Elena’s cunt and her fingers swirling around her clit. The thought flashes across Elena’s mind that Katherine’s eating her out against a door and Damon or Stefan could come home at any moment and worst of all she can feel her pussy clench, feel herself rock against Katherine and come that much closer to the edge at the realization. Even if one of them came in through the fucking window she doesn’t think she’d be able to pull away because she’s so close and the way Katherine’s mouth and fingers work against her cunt makes her lightheaded.

She bucks into Katherine’s tongue, rewarded by an increase in pace of the fingers on her clit. Elena needs it hard and fast and dirty right now, and when she arches her back and screws her eyes shut she lets herself murmur Katherine’s name, just once. “God, _Katherine_.” She can almost imagine the self-satisfied smile on Katherine’s lips but she’s currently pretty busy with her tongue on Elena’s clit while her fingers return to driving deep into her cunt. Elena’s pussy clamps down and she’s unable to stop herself from crying out as she comes, the flicking of Katherine’s tongue on her clit extending her orgasm, her whole body shuddering against the door as she gasps for air, not even sure if she can hold herself up.

She’s on the tail end of her orgasm, light-headed and knock-kneed, when the door behind her pushes inwards.  Elena stumbles forward a few steps, Katherine belligerently rubbing her hypersensitive clit and making her gasp as Damon slips into the room.

“Elena, are you okay? I heard…” He stops his anxious babbling to properly take in the scene, Elena flushed and satisfied, the smell of sex in the air, but before he can formulate words, Katherine slips out from beneath Elena’s dress.

Her lips shine with Elena’s juices and she licks them with near-obscene pleasure, smiling at Damon like he didn’t just walk in on her giving his girlfriend a screaming orgasm. “Well hello, Damon.” She smirks. “Back so soon?”


End file.
